worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Worldofjaymz Wiki
Welcome to the Worldofjaymz Wiki The home of all that is from Jaymz. Opinions, gaming material and lists of favourites. Come enjoy and learn about Jaymz and other things like Star Wars, Robotech and more. Just click one of the categories below (or at the bottom of the page) to start searching for information. :) (See the bottom for updates) About Me - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:About_Me Space Station Liberty - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Space_Station_Liberty Members Contributions - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Member_Contriutions Web Archives - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Web_Archives Palladium Note - All stats and OCC's below are done so to be used with my house rules. Some pages MAY have notes with regards to using them with the rules as they are published but those will be in the minority. Rules and Modifications - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rules/Modifications_(Palladium Rifts - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rifts_(Palladium) Star Wars - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Star_Wars_(Palladium) Robotech - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Robotech_(Palladium) Macross - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Macross_(Palladium) Macross DYRL-verse - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Macross_-_DYRL-verse_(Palladium) GI Joe - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:GI_Joe_(Palladium) Pre-Rifts - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pre-Rifts_(Palladium) Real World - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Real_World_(Palladium) Misc. Palladium - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Misc_(Palladium) Starblazers/Yamato - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Starblazers/Yamato_(Palladium) Bubblegum Crisis - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Bubblegum_Crisis_(Palladium) Transformers - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Transformers_Palladium Gundam - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Gundam_(Palladium) Anime - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Anime_(Palladium) Star Trek - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Star_Trek_(Palladium) Jovian Chronicles - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Jovian_Chronicles_(Palladium) Heavy Gear - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Heavy_Gear_(Palladium) Shadowrun/Cyberpunk - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shadowrun/Cyberpunk_(Palladium) Battletech - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Battletech_(Palladium) Warhammer 40K - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Warhammer_40K_(Palladium) Other - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Other_(Palladium) West End Games D6 Star Wars - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Star_Wars_(D6) Robotech - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Robotech_(D6) Macross (All) - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Macross_(D6) Rifts/Palladium - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rifts/Palladium_(D6) Wizards of the Coast d20 WotC d20 - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:WotC_d20_(d20) Star Wars - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Star_Wars_(d20) Robotech - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Robotech_(d20) Macross (All) - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Macross_(d20) Rifts/Palladium - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rifts/Palladium_(d20) Mekton Zeta Metkon Zeta - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Mekton_Zeta_(MZ) Robotech.Macross - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Robotech/Macross_(MZ) Star Wars - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Star_Wars_(MZ) Battletech - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Battletech_(MZ) Rifts/Palladium - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rifts/Palladium_(MZ) Real World - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Real_World_(MZ) Other - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Other_(MZ) Latest Updates ---- 04-14-12 Added an Expanded Skill List to the Rules/Modifications section for Palladium. Added the invid Scout/Armoured Scout, Robotech Masters' Soldier Bioroid (Blue), Bioroid Hoversled, RDF/REF Body Armour, Zentraedi RCC, Z-2 Officer Pod and Z-1 Battlepod to the Robotech section for Palladium. Modified all of the Zentraedi mecha in the Robotech section for Palladium to have "Typical Combat Statistics" for use in combat against the Player Characters. Added the RX-78-2 Gundam and MS-06F Zaku II to the Gundam Section for Palladium 04-12-12 Added Equipment Changes to RUE/RMB to the Rules/Modifications section for Palladium. 04-09-12 Added the Micronian Mk IV Power Armour (based on an image from the Imai Files) to the Robotech section for Palladium. 04-07-12 Added MBR-13 Salamander, VF-7 Sylphid and VCC-7 Strike Garland to the Robotech section for Palladium. 04-06-12 Added the VF-8 Logan, VFS-8 Super Logan, VFH-10 AGAC and VHT-1/1A1 Spartas to the Robotech section for Palladium. 04-01-12 Added to Robotech, Macross and Macross DYRL-verse for Palladium: Regult Light Missile Carrier Regult Heavy Missile Carrier Regult Recon Gnerl Fighter Pod Glaug Officer Pod Glaug Armoured Vehicle Nousjadeul-Ger Battle Suit Queadluun-Rau Battle Suit Category:About Me Category:Space Station Liberty Category:Rules/Modifications (Palladium Category:Rifts (Palladium) Category:Real World (Palladium) Category:Robotech (Palladium) Category:Macross (Palladium) Category:Macross - DYRL-verse (Palladium) Category:Misc (Palladium) Category:Star Wars (Palladium) Category:GI Joe (Palladium) Category:Pre-Rifts (Palladium) Category:Starblazers/Yamato (Palladium) Category:Bubblegum Crisis (Palladium) Category:Star Trek (Palladium) Category:Transformers Palladium Category:Jovian Chronicles (Palladium) Category:Heavy Gear (Palladium) Category:Shadowrun/Cyberpunk (Palladium) Category:Battletech (Palladium) Category:Warhammer 40K (Palladium) Category:Gundam (Palladium) Category:Anime (Palladium) Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Star Wars (D6) Category:Robotech (D6) Category:Macross (D6) Category:Rifts/Palladium (D6) Category:Mekton Zeta (MZ) Category:Star Wars (MZ) Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ) Category:Battletech (MZ) Category:Real World (MZ) Category:Other (MZ) Category:WotC d20 (d20) Category:Star Wars (d20) Category:Robotech (d20) Category:Macross (d20) Category:Rifts/Palladium (d20) Category:Member Contriutions Category:Web Archives Category:Robotech/Macross (MZ)